


The Butterfly Effect

by MothWings (Gingersnapped)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I can't just write smut okay, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, I will alter and add tags as they appear, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oh yeah you better believe thats in there, Slow Burn, What-If, but its not going to be until a LONG time, this was literally going to be 2 to 3 chapters and now I dont even know, welcome to my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnapped/pseuds/MothWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple trip to drop off notes.</p><p>The two young men stared at each other in a thick silence. The ice along Hide’s spine returned the moment he realized that Kaneki’s left eye was absolutely not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Can of Worms

It was supposed to be a simple trip to drop off notes.

 

Hide finished cleaning up notes and graphs for the festival committee, locked up, shouldered his backpack and gathered his bike to leave for his dorm on the other side of the campus. Only the night classes on that side were going on, and only Hide’s footsteps could be heard among the late cicadas. He scrolled through his phone for a playlist to listen to on the way home.

 

Just as he was putting in his second ear bud, he thought he heard someone calling his name.

 

“Dude, Hide, wait!”

 

Hide pulled his remaining bud from his right ear and faced the voice calling him. A tall guy with glasses was ending a jog to stop in front of Hide. “What- Oh! Hey Daisuke right?...Are you okay?”

 

The guy in front of him was clearly out of breath. His posture was straight from a cartoon and looked like he was about to fall over. Maybe he didn’t get a lot of exercise.

 

“I’ve been - I’ve been looking for someone - I mean- I-”

 

“Whoa, haha, dude it's okay take your time.” Daisuke threw him an “OK” and took some time to recover his breath.

 

Hide flashed him his million watt smile, “So, what made you run after me like I stole your purse?”

 

“I left my laptop in my AP Biology classroom!” Daisuke’s voice was incredibly distressed. Poor guy. “By the time I remembered where it was everyone who had keys to the classrooms on this side of the campus had gone home. So when I saw you I booked it.”

 

“You’re really lucky you caught me! I was just about to pedal off,” Hide locked his bike back up, pumped his fist to the air and proceeded to somehow successfully throw his arm over the taller boy’s shoulders. “Now let’s go rescue your precious laptop!”

 

“Ah...Thank you very much. But could you not touch me?”

 

The trip to the Biology classroom was uneventful, and Daisuke was very relieved to have his prized electronic back in his possession (“I have at least 3 essays due tomorrow on this thing!”). By the time Hide had locked the door for the second time that day, he felt a buzz in his pocket. He felt around his pocket to grab his phone and swiped to answer it.

 

“Yo!”

 

“Hello, Hide?”

 

It was Kaneki. Hide had wondered when the visiting tides would return.

 

“Kaneki! What’s up!”

 

“Yeah, hey,” his voice was trembling. If it were anyone besides Hide, he might have hidden it successfully, “could you bring me the notes from Asian History?”

 

Something was wrong. Hide kept his voice calm as he quickly unlocked his bike and hopped on it, “Yeah buddy, no problem! You can count on me! Is tonight okay with you?”

 

“Yeah…..Thanks.”

 

“See you soon!” Probably sooner than Kaneki would realize.

 

“See you.”

 

It was getting dark out, but Hide hadn’t seen his best friend since they'd gone to Big Girl a couple weeks ago. He'd worried about Kaneki's condition after the vomiting episode, but was assured everything was fine.

 

It wasn’t unusual for Kaneki to avoid everyone, even Hide for periods of time. Hide wasn’t even shocked that Kaneki had taken two days to contact him after he was out of the hospital.

 

All things aside, Hide was thankful that he was stopped by his student peer since Kaneki lived right around the corner from the west side of the University.

 

The lone biker stopped in the small parking lot of the complex of student homes, bicycle locked to a post. Hide hummed to himself as he took the stairs two steps at a time. He could only imagine Kaneki was worked up over the reason of his hospital visit. It was a terrible accident; Hide had called every hospital in the vicinity to look for Kaneki when his name hit local news channels.

 

Buzzing echoed in his head, his spine coated in ice. He knew that Kaneki had not only survived, he was recovering. Apparently enough to leave the hospital. But what was wrong?

 

Well, at least the bag of food he left on the door knob was gone.Two knocks on the apartment door was met with silence.

 

“Oi, Kaneki?” Two more knocks.

 

Hide put his ear to the door to hear….Shuffling? Mumbling? It _sounded_ like it could be Kaneki’s voice.

 

 _Well_ , Hide thought, o _nly one way to find out._

 

Hide pulled the spare key Kaneki kept under his rug, which was pretty much the most obvious place to put it. He unlocked the door, opened it wide, and walked onto the apartment carpet without further warning.

 

“Yo! Kaneki! Didn’t you hea-”

 

Had Hide taken off without helping Daisuke, he would have been too far to arrive at the time he did.

 

Had Hide gone home like originally planned, he wouldn’t have walked in to see his friend, shirt in mouth, wide eyes, manic expression, with an incredibly bent stainless steel cooking knife to his stomach.

 

The two young men stared at each other in a thick silence. The ice along Hide’s spine returned the moment he realized that Kaneki’s left eye was absolutely _not_ _human_. “What…”

 

A dull clang on the linoleum floor broke the spell between them. Confused, Hide took a second to regard the twisted knife on the kitchen floor. That was all Kaneki needed to run out of the room.

 

Hide was startled out of his stupor a second time, “Hey- wait, wait! Kaneki!”

 

A door was slammed shut, Hide briskly walked to the source. He only now noticed all of the wrappers, spilled cartons, and thrown food around the hallway into the living room. The glow of the TV cast eerie shadows over the apartment to complete the disturbing scene.

 

Hide stood before the only bathroom door in the apartment. Crying could be heard from the other side, labored breath and whimpered moans echoed in the bathroom. Seconds felt like hours and Hide was frantically trying to figure out what had just happened. In a quieter, less up front setting he’d be able to put together the puzzle pieces like it was for a child. In the current situation it seemed there was 1000 pieces to fit together.

 

Hide’s hand gently touched the door’s wooden frame. He’d consoled his friend many times throughout their young lives, but this approached something that felt new altogether. A huge step in a dreary direction.

 

“Kaneki, I’m here. I’m here for you, okay?” The crying grew louder, “Whatever’s happening I’m here to listen.”

 

“Y-you hav-ve to go Hide, you have to leave!” Kaneki’s sniffling voice didn’t carry the intensity it should have, “Its danger-rous! I- I…”

 

Hide laughed lightly, his back slid against the door to sit next to it. “You, dangerous? The cat on the 1st floor of this place is more dangerous than you are, you limp noodle.”

 

“Hide, please,” A gasp and whimper, ”you don’t understand-”

 

“Then help me understand, Kaneki,” His voice lost his humorous tone for a more serious tone. The right side of Hide’s face felt the cold, painted wood of the door as he rested on it

 

“...”

 

All the noise had suddenly vanished, but the tension was thicker than ever. This was the kind of environment that bred fear and anxiety, but Hide refused to budge.

 

“We can sit on your couch and talk about everything. Or wherever you want, we can even go to the library if you’d feel more comfortable there, ya bookworm.” Silence still commanded the space behind the door. “Look, I don’t even care if you’ve found out your dad was actually an alien and you’re Japan’s _Clark Kent_ we can totally work this out.”

 

“....Hide, you’re so weird,” came the sniffled reply.

 

“Yeah well, you love me so that’s on you,” Hide grinned.

 

A shaky, wet laugh was his response.

 

Hide waited through the longest four minutes in his life before the door knob to the bathroom was turning. He quickly stood up before the door opened with enough space to show a freshly cried out Kaneki Ken. He was looking at the ground, but Hide could see his face well enough to observe his left eye had returned to its usual gray.

 

Hide let out a sigh, summarizing the things to come, “Alright, let's get this show on the road.”

 

He lead Kaneki to the couch, flicking light switches on the way. If they were going to have a semi-serious talk it wasn't going to be in a melodramatic dark room. Kaneki followed him like a ghost would, his face pained as he looked over the mess he left behind.

 

Hide caught Kaneki's expression as he plopped himself on Kaneki's very comfortable suede couch, “Don't even worry about that right now dude, I'll help you clean up. Scouts honor.”

 

Kaneki looked at Hide’s incorrect scout salute, “Hide… you were never a boy scout. And…. That's not the problem…” His voice faded out.

 

“I have boy scouts honor in my heart Kaneki, don't break my dreams. Anyway,” Hide’s arms swept out to present Kaneki's own living room to him. “Sit wherever you feel, start whenever you want.”

 

If anyone had the ability to look uncomfortable in their own domain, it was Kaneki. It was almost painful to watch him look around as if there was nowhere for him to go. For all Hide knew, and he knew his friend very well, that's exactly what he was feeling.

 

Finally, Kaneki chose to settle on the floor across from Hide, arms folded on the table between them. His mouth tried out words like ill-fitted clothing, nothing was coming out right. His head tilted up and then down completely to fall into his hands, Kaneki wiped his face as if he just woke up. Hide would wait patiently, even if it took days. Normally, he'd gauge how serious Kaneki's predicament was and coax him into speaking. Thing is, there's nothing light hearted about an intended knife to the stomach.

 

“Did you… We talked about spotting ghouls before, at Anteiku. Do you remember?” Kaneki's soft voice came suddenly.

 

“Yeah, totally.” Hide said. The minute amount of hope he had held that this would not involve ghouls sunk like stone. “I still think my picture was better.”

 

Kaneki gave a humorless laugh. “Yeah…Would you have ever pegged a beautiful bibliophile with a smile like sunshine to be a ghoul?”

 

“Fuck,” Hide gave his friend an empty smile, the last puzzle piece fitting it's way onto the board. The sudden surgery, Kaneki's eye. How far did the symptoms go?

 

Hide pinched the bridge of his nose, “Shit. Did your doctor, what was his name, Kanou? Did he give any indication that he might have known?”

 

Shock read clear on Kaneki’s face, “Um, what, no. I don’t think so? What- Hide-”

 

“I saw your eye-” Hide paused when Kaneki made an effort to cover his left eye. “Well, I mean...not now, but when I first came in the...color was different. I just put things together now- for the most part.”

 

Emotions flowed through Kaneki’s face. Worry, grief, panic, disbelief.

 

“What happened? At the construction site?”

 

Mild relief colored Kaneki’s face for the brief change of direction, “She...I feel so stupid. She tricked me into walking her into the construction site. Said she felt worried about the dangerous ghoul reports recently.”

 

 _No kidding_ , Hide thought.

 

Kaneki relayed the rest of the story with basic details, to when he woke up in the hospital.

 

“They had given me a meal for lunch and it tasted _awful_ , I don’t even want to describe it. I’ve tried everything, Hide...I can’t...Food doesn’t taste right anymore. I can’t eat food anymore.” He was near tears, his eyes glancing again at the wasted food strewn on the carpet. “I don’t know what to do now that...Im-”

 

“Hold on, we don’t know anything, not _really._ I certainly don’t know a lot about ghouls, do you? Have you seen or talked to any ghouls since then?” Kaneki gave him such an incredulous look Hide almost laughed, “Look, I’m just asking for clarity.”

 

Kaneki opened his mouth, probably to sass Hide, only to freeze. _No way did he run into another ghoul, what are you doing Kaneki._

 

“I...Actually. I had run out, just before you had delivered the bag of food. Oh...I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, man, that’s literally not even on my mind. Continue.” A hand motion prompting him to return to his story.

 

“Yeah, okay...So, I guess I was on autopilot because I ended up at Anteiku, or the alley way behind it anyway.” His face looked glum, like he’d just heard the worst joke ever. “Do you want to take a guess who I found in the back?”

 

It took Hide a second, because honestly there were a couple people he’d met at Anteiku. Great place, really nice customer service, a cute host. Then, it hit him like a brick, “No! _No,_ Touka?!”

 

“She actually killed a guy. Right in front of me,” Hide met Kaneki’s gaze, but he could tell that his friend wasn’t actually seeing _him._ “She even offered me an arm. How gross is that. How could you just…”

 

“So, wait,” Hide had now successfully stretched his entire body on the couch, hand under his head. “You’re saying she just offered you this dead guy’s arm? Aren’t ghouls supposedly, I don’t know, territorial or something?”

 

Kaneki looked at Hide like he’d grown two heads. “That's...not even the issue…”

 

Hide was deep in thought. Suddenly he jumped awkwardly off the couch, ran to his backpack, and returned with a notebook and a pen. Kaneki watched quietly as Hide was making lines down and across a random page.

 

It was a simple graph, a checklist. One side read “Ghoul Traits” and the other read “Kaneki Traits”.

 

“Okay,” Hide started, “I know this is the last thing you wanna discuss, but if this is leading down the road I _hope_ it’s _not_ then we have to deal with this asap.”

 

He began to fill the “Ghoul Traits” box by asking Kaneki questions. What color were Rize’s eyes when she attacked Kaneki? Has he had any cuts or bruises since he got out of the hospital? The questions went on.

 

“You’re unable to eat anything, and you said the expert guy on TV said that ghouls can’t get nutrients from typical food.” Hide was chewing on the end of the pen. “Are you hungry now?”

 

Kaneki hadn’t looked up since the last couple of questions. Right now he looked like an ashamed dog.

 

“...Yes.” The whisper was barely heard.

 

The pen in Hide’s hand tapped on the lined paper, after marking an X next to “eating habits”. That...was a problem. It was true that Hide didn’t know much about ghouls, but he researched the basics out of his typical curiosity. Ogura was the hottest name on experts, and though Hide was skeptical of his exact facts, it was common to read that ghouls could rampage if starved. To the point of cannibalizing.

 

Kaneki didn’t know this about ghouls, but could feel and _smell_ what his body wanted. Ever since he met Rize, his life was spiraling downward and he was riding on this shame he was feeling due to the rumbling in his stomach.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kaneki’s eyes met Hide’s. Who proceeded to put both his hands on Kaneki’s face to squeeze it.

 

“Um-”

 

“Do you trust me?” Hide looked completely serious. It was making Kaneki uncomfortable, but Hide’s expression was completely sincere.

 

“Yesh?”

 

Two more seconds of intense staring and Hide sprung up and walked to Kaneki’s kitchen for some reason. “Get your hoodie, put your hood up, we’re going for a walk!”

 

About to argue with him, Kaneki closed mouth. If he questioned Hide he might get more intense, very close stares and he’d rather just skip on that. Regardless, he asked, “Hoodie? Hood up?”

 

“Unless you have a pirate cosplay floating around, I don’t have an eyepatch to cover your eye.” He came out and tapped his own left eye.

 

Kaneki blanched, going straight to the nearest mirror. Hide sighed and went to Kaneki’s closet to fetch him a hoodie. Shame it was past sunset, otherwise some sunglasses would be handy. Maybe they could pick up a medical eye patch somewhere. Did convenience stores sell those?

 

“Um, Hide?”

 

The blonde in question stopped his pondering to look at Kaneki in the doorway. His arms were wrapped around his person, fingers fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. Even if the room wasn’t dark by any means, Kaneki’s red eye seemed to glow against his black sclera.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“I just- I don’t understand how you’re taking this all so well? I still don’t know how to handle the fact that I might not be hu- that I might not be...normal. Anymore.” Kaneki choked on his words briefly. “How can you be so calm about all...this?”

 

“This?” Hide waved a hand over his own face. “Kaneki, bro, you’re my best friend. I’m not going to abandon you because of a cosmetic change and a different appetite.”

 

“Different appe- Hide, this is totally different than some small life changes!” Kaneki’s breaths were becoming rapid. “This isn’t- I didn’t get into some fad to change my look! I am craving something that is _beyond awful_ , I’m- I’ve become a monst-”

 

“Kaneki.”

 

Before Kaneki could break down or hyperventilate, again, Hide had his hands on stiff shoulders. He rubbed Kaneki’s shoulders with his thumbs, and brought him toward his body to encompass him completely.

 

“Don’t talk about my best friend like that, dude. It’s not cool,” Kaneki’s frame began to shake silently. “I can’t guarantee that everything is going to go back to its usual, and I can’t say that everything will work itself out. I don’t know. But I can promise that I’m here to help you in any way that I can. I’m here to stay.”

 

Hide pulled Kaneki to an arms length again, “Okay?”

 

Tears streaked down Kaneki’s cheeks. He gave a shallow nod, mismatched eyes looking anywhere but Hide.

 

“What, that was so weak, Kaneki.” Hide drew out his friend’s name and shook the offender’s shoulders back and forth. “Okay Kaneki?”

 

Despite tears, Kaneki cracked a small smile.”Okay,” That was good enough for Hide.

 

“Okay, good.” Hide threw the hoodie he picked out at Kaneki, who let out a startled yell and barely managed to catch it with his butter fingers. “Now put this on until we can get you an eye patch or something, we’re actually leaving this time.”

 

“But it’s nearly nine o’clock at night, where are we going?”

 

“We,” Hide pushed Kaneki out the door of his own apartment. “Are going to see a mutual acquaintance.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, that's the first chapter of my first fanfic. I'm doing this for two reasons.
> 
> The first reason is so I can practice writing, since I want to do comics. BUT I absolutely NEED writing experience and story telling, so this is a great way to exercise that.
> 
> The second reason is...less noble. I honestly have not found a non-human genitalia fic in the Tokyo Ghoul fandom AND SO here I am! That was literally the first reason I created this story.
> 
> Now that I've aired out my kinky laundry, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know how you liked it!


	2. Wolves Among the Sheep

“Hide no- no, no, no,  _ no Hide. _ ”

 

The person in question had dragged Kaneki, arm around his shoulders to seem less suspicious, to the nearest pharmacy convenience store for a pack of medical eyepatches. However, Kaneki discovered shortly that their late night walk wasn’t over. After slapping on an eyepatch, Hide lead him down a familiar street.

 

Down the street from his favorite bookstore, until they were standing in front of his once favorite cafe.

 

Which is where Touka the waitress and recently outed ghoul currently worked.

 

Kaneki had all but become a boulder that Hide was trying to drag down the sidewalk. As soon as Kaneki recognized their surroundings Hide may as well been pulling a reluctant dog to the vet.

 

Hide sighed and let go of Kaneki, who almost fell flat on his bum from the sudden lack of pulling.

 

“Kaneki. We. Have. To. Go. In.”

 

“No, Hide, we don’t. We really, honestly, do not have to do this.” Kaneki was shaking his head frantically.

 

Hide threw his hands on his hips. “Oh, really. What do you propose we do?”

 

“Well,” Hide didn’t even need to follow the path of Kaneki’s hand to know it was going to land on his chin. “I’m sure we could get help from someone if we asked anonymously on the internet or something…”

 

“Kaneki…” Hide sighed and threw an arm over Kaneki’s shoulders a second time, leading him away from Anteiku. “My buddy, best friend, bucko. I thought you said you trusted me?”

 

Kaneki sputtered, “Wh- But I do!”

 

“Okay, so, you have to trust that I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Hide…” A hollow laugh came from Kaneki’s throat. “Did you forget? What I told you not even an hour ago?”

 

“Oh? Which part Kaneki, a lot has happened in the span of an hour.”

 

Kaneki’s face was almost hilarious, he looked totally exasperated. He didn’t hear the soft bell in the background.

 

“The part about why we shouldn’t be going to Anteiku, because the waitress is a-”

 

“Welcome to Anteiku, we’re actually just about...to close…”

 

All of Kaneki’s frustration evaporated. He took a second to look at his surroundings. The last time he was aware, they were heading  _ away _ from the cafe. Somehow, Hide had turned them around and now he was standing inside of it. Without his notice. In front of Kirishima Touka, who looked just as bewildered as Kaneki felt.

 

He looked at Hide, baffled. 

 

“What.”

 

“Dude, did you know that you get totally side-tracked when you’re talking?” Hide shrugged, “We gotta work on that.”

 

Touka looked around to make sure that the two lingering customers were out of earshot before dropping her friendly facade. Her gaze flickered from Hide to Kaneki and back. She looked about as approachable as a cornered animal. 

 

“What are you doing here?” She addressed Kaneki.

 

It was Hide that spoke to her, instead. 

 

“Yo! We were just in the neighborhood and were wondering if we could have a quick chat with you? If it’s not any trouble?”

 

Hide was now victim of Touka’s glare. 

 

“You need to leave. Now. We’re closed.”

 

“Well, you see, we really need your help-  _ Kaneki _ needs your help really, actually. This is kind of an emergency and we don’t have anyone else to turn to.” Hide attempted to look bashful. In a way, he was. He had absolutely no idea if asking nicely would work, but he did have plan B just in case the variables were there. Admittedly, he was hoping he didn’t have to resort to plan B for Kaneki’s sake.

 

“That is  _ not _ my problem,” Touka’s voice was level, but its intensity grew. “What even happened to Riz- You know what, no, that is  _ none of my business  _ and you will not drag me down with you. So, you both need to leave. Immediately.”

 

Kaneki knew when he was losing, and he was ready to get the hell out. 

 

“Hide, I think we should-”

 

He had to pause when Hide suddenly took a hold of his hand. His grasp was soft, but unmoving. It said  _ don’t worry.  _ Hide’s posture and energy underwent a fascinating change. Kaneki didn’t know what it was, exactly, but upon the second dismissal something was different.

 

Hide scratched his nose before pointing at the elderly man and woman at the far table, who were most likely waiting for their bill before they could leave.

 

“Are those two human, can you tell?”

 

Touka froze, her eyes went wide and her face went slack.

 

Hide knew this look. He’d seen it on a tiger in a documentary when it had spotted its prey.

 

Touka’s gaze turned to Kaneki, her voice like dry ice, “What have you  _ done. _ ”

 

Kaneki, who didn’t want to be here in the first place, was terrified. “I-I-I’m so sorry-”

 

“Technicalities and super secrecy aside, you  _ can _ tell, right?” Hide interrupted before Kaneki could apologize for who even knows what. Touka’s predatory glare landed on Hide. He knew how big a gamble this was, now that she knew who they were. However, this was still probably the fastest solution to their problem. 

 

The young woman in front of them was silent and stiff. A nervous flicker to the left and the tension in her fingers gave her away to Hide. These two people were most likely human.

 

 _Good,_ _then this might actually work._

 

“So the thing is, the only person I  _ think _ I can trust is currently you. Or at the very least, you’re the only one I can bug for information and maybe assistance,” Hide took a small cooking knife out of his hoodie pocket that he had taken from his friend’s kitchen drawer. Kaneki’s visible eye looked like it was going to pop out of his head.

 

Touka raised her eyebrow. “What, so you’re going to threaten me? If you actually  _ do _ know who I am then you know that won’t work.”

 

“What? Oh, no, this isn’t for you.” Hide then turned to face his friend. “Sorry in advance Kaneki.”

 

“Hide, what-”

 

Before Kaneki could finish his sentence Hide turned the knife on his own left hand.

 

It wasn’t incredibly deep, but it was a long cut and it  _ bled.  _ He didn’t leave it in the open air for too long before he wrapped some gauze around it that he also apparently brought with him.

 

Something interesting came over Kaneki. Out of nowhere a scent hit his nose that smelled great, incredible even. It was a similar smell that you’d get when walking past an open air restaurant and getting a whiff of the roast stew they were making for their evening special.

 

It was then that he recognized the feeling in his mouth. It had happened after Touka had offered him the severed arm. Kaneki was salivating, heavily, fluid running from his mouth meant to break down and soften the structure of tissue and muscle.

 

Honestly, Hide didn’t know the extent of what might happen if he were to slice his hand open, but the effect was what he was hoping for. He’d have to make it up to Kaneki twenty times after this entire fiasco.

 

Touka opened her mouth, furious, only to be interrupted by a new voice right behind her.

 

“Excuse me, miss?” It was the man from the back, he had come up to grab his check from their waitress. “I do apologize for being so forward, but we can get out of your hair so you can close up and chat with your friends...Young man, are you alright?”

 

Kaneki was trying to cover his strange, compulsive drooling the best he could in front of strangers. Touka understood the ultimatum immediately; either she invite Hide and Kaneki to the back, or she risked the elderly couple calling the CCG for suspicious behavior.

 

Obviously, paranoia won over and she chose the former.

 

“Oh, woops! He’s fine, he’s actually had to go to the doctor about this recently. His throat closes up and his gag reflex triggers. Ah, I hope I haven’t said too much? Um, why don’t you guys  _ go to the back and wash up. _ ”

 

Touka was nearly pushing them toward the stairway beside the bar as she was making up her excuse to the concerned man.

 

“Oh! That’s terrible, I do hope you feel better lad!”

 

Hide waved to him while Kaneki hurried up the stairs to find the actual bathroom. He’d been visiting those a lot tonight. Hide winced and thought about what the heck he could do to make this up to Kaneki.

 

He waited in front of the bathroom while Kaneki cleaned himself up, listening to the young woman bid farewell to her last customers and swiftly close up shop. By the time she was stomping up stairs, Kaneki was also coming out of the bathroom rubbing his face.

 

When Touka made it up to the top of the stairs, her focus landed on Hide alone.

 

_ Here we go… _

 

“What the  _ fuck is wrong with you?”  _ Touka kept moving toward Hide, forcing him to move back. He tried to stick his ground but enough to come off as offensive. “Do you understand that might have happened? That you risked me,  _ my life here _ ? Is this just a giant game to you, or was your plan to out me to the CCG?”

 

Hide scratched his jaw and neck. “Well, I did try asking politely first? I wasn’t joking when I said you’re our only hope.”

 

Before he knew it, Hide’s back hit the wall. Touka had successfully cornered him. He turned his eyes to Kaneki who looked incredibly worried as usual, then back to Touka whose eyes had both gone black and red.

 

Oh boy.

 

“Tell me, right now, why I shouldn’t kill you to keep this place a secret.”

 

Place? Could this be a safe house for ghouls? A hornets nest? Ohhhh  _ boy _ .

 

Hide was immediately reminded how much of a gamble this was. Touka was very much a ghoul, and could very well kill him.

 

“S-stop! Please, don’t!” Touka didn’t budge, but turned her head to regard Kaneki who had taken a very small step forward. “He’s only trying to help me, I know that! I don’t know why he does the things he chooses to do, but...He’s all I’ve got, and he’s always there for me even though I haven’t really given him a  _ reason  _ to do that.”

 

Hide’s heart swelled at Kaneki’s words. He cracked a smile and looked toward Kaneki, “I love you too bro. Don’t worry about me, everything is going to be okay.”

 

Touka seemed to be in thought for a moment. An electric crack split the silence followed closely by the smell of o-zone and iron. Hide’s eyes widened at the beautiful of deadly sight of  _ something _ coming from Touka’s back. It shimmered like the eye of a kaleidoscope with twice as many mirrors and looked like it was  _ alive. _

 

He was snapped out of his reverie when his vision was suddenly blocked and his body shifted. Touka looked surprised and focused on the new object between them. It was Kaneki.

 

Hide had, of course considered that Kaneki would have to face an aggressive ghoul again, he had a feeling that it was just going to happen from now on. He wouldn't have liked it to be so soon, but figured Kaneki would stay safe in the background so that Hide could take care of the situation. 

 

Never did think that soft spoken, mild mannered Kaneki would jump in front in front of the looming threat for Hide’s sake.

 

His heart grew even fuller than it had minutes earlier. 

 

“Please…” Kaneki's shoulders trembled, but his fists clenched as he held onto this newfound strength. He even stared Touka down with his right eye.

 

“That is quite enough, Touka.”

 

At the new voice entering the environment Touka’s dangerous demeanor fizzled out as if it she  _ weren't  _ just threatening Hide’s life.

 

“M-Manager!” Gone were the predator eyes and shimmering wing, Touka almost looked bashful. She addressed an older man who Hide obviously assumed was the title of his position of the café. Was he a ghoul or harboring them?

 

His face was gentle and calm and Hide was immediately relieved. From his casual posture Hide knew instantly that he could trust this person.

 

“This seems to be quite the debacle,” The Manager smiled warmly. “Why don’t we talk about it over some coffee? Touka, would you be so kind?”

 

The woman being addressed stuttered momentarily, gave a heavy sigh and threw her hands up while moving to go back downstairs.

 

“You know best, sir.”

 

After she had turned the corner completely, Hide and Kaneki looked at each other and then to the smiling man in front of them. His professionalism and attire suited his position, that was clear.

 

“Come on boys, I’ll take you over to my office.” He waved his hand, beckoning them to follow, and walked into a nearby hallway that housed one door.

 

Hide lead the way, yet latched onto Kaneki’s arm like a koala bear.

 

The office was formal and contemporary; it reflected the man who resided in it. Brown leather couches and a beautiful dark wood desk were bordered by walls of books. Hide took a glance at Kaneki, and- yup. He was gone, looking like the stereotypical kid in a candy store for the first time. Of course, Kaneki always looked like that around books. Hide smiled, it was a cute feature in his personality. Always has been.

 

“Make yourself at home, gentleman. I have some questions to ask, and of course I gather you have some of your own. But first, let me introduce myself,” The older man sat himself on an armchair, leaving the loveseat free for Hide to plop down in. Kaneki settled in beside him with a little more tact.

 

“You may call me Yoshimura. You have probably gathered I am the owner of this establishment. I do have to apologize that you were greeted the way you were, but I do hope you excuse Touka. She is very compassionate and does her best to take care of this place.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, honestly, she’s still cool in my book. Thank you for taking the time out of your evening, sir, it’s really considerate of you. I'm Hide, and this here,” Hide put his right hand on Kaneki's head. “Is Kaneki.”

 

“Thanks,  _ dad _ , I can introduce myself…” Despite the sass, Kaneki left Hide’s hand where it was.

 

“A pleasure to meet both of you, and thank you for your own consideration.” Yoshimura eyed Hide’s left hand briefly. “Now...What brought you to my employee so late at night?”

 

Hide’s posture adopted a casual business look; His elbows rested on his knees, and fingers carefully twined together. Kaneki was beginning to be accustomed to this side of his friend, though the first time he ever saw it was today.

 

“Before I answer that question,” Hide began. “I need to know; Are you a ghoul?”

 

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Hide!” Kaneki whipped his head to practically hiss at his friend.

 

Yoshimura chuckled at Hide’s forward question. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Manager,” Steps on the wooden floor could be heard and Touka came into the room carrying a tray of Anteiku’s beautiful latte cups, one for each person in the room. “You know, you can’t just go around telling every poor sap about us.”

 

Yoshimura kept smiling. “I feel I can trust these two, they look like they have good heads on their shoulders. Interesting thoughts and questions, too, I’m sure.”

 

Touka rolled her eyes while gingerly grabbing her cup, and went to lean on wall by the doorway. Kaneki’s eyes followed her curiously, and looked back to the cup placed on the table in front of him. His demeanor became down looking at what must be coffee that filled the dainty cups.

 

Hide caught his look and was sad for him. There’s no way he could imagine or understand the mere idea of not being able to eat his favorite, or any kind, of food anymore.

 

He just hoped that these people could help.

 

“Before you begin, boys, I do have to ask something sincerely.” The manager held himself upright in his chair, his right ankle crossing casually over his knee. “Hide, though I understand you came here to support your friend who is going through some changes, I do need to inquire if you have thought about reporting us or him to the CCG.”

 

“Never crossed my mind, to be honest.”

 

Yoshimura raised his eyebrows. “Not even a second? You are aware that it’s extremely illegal to neglect to report ghouls to the CCG as a human being.”

 

“Well, the way I see it, they’re so shady on what exactly a ghoul  _ is _ . How am I, a mid-class civilian and college student supposed to know the difference?” Hide held out his arms and shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly, why would I want to bother the CCG when they’re so busy when I don’t even have official facts  _ from _ a government source.”

 

Yoshimura laughed honestly. “Thank you, I think that will suffice. You are free to answer my initial question and explain your story.”

 

“Thanks, sir. Hey…” Hide addressed Kaneki whose gaze wandered slowly from his coffee cup to Hide’s face. “Did you want to explain or did you want me to just go for it? I just want to make sure you’re comfortable, dude.”

 

“Oh! Actually, I’d kind of prefer it. I really don’t want to say it out loud yet.” As Hide thought, Kaneki might crumble addressing the facts. But, that’s why HIde was here, to keep his promise.

 

“So...I don’t know if you watch the news, sir,” Hide started. “But Kaneki was in an accident that resulted in organs being transplanted into him so that he could live. The donor was a customer that frequented here, a ghoul named Rize. She was reported DOA.”

 

There was an inhale of surprise that came from behind the couch. Hide guessed Touka didn’t even know the that Rize was dead.

 

“That is unfortunate to hear. She was heading down a dark path that I do not wish for anyone. Kaneki, how did you come to know Rize?”

 

“She tried to hunt him, Manager.” Touka spoke up from the doorway. “I’m still stumped as to how he’s alive, knowing Rize’s habits.”

 

“Ah, that is doubly unfortunate. I am so sorry, Kaneki.” A frown was placed on Yoshimura’s face for the first time that night. “Though there are ghouls that eat solely for pleasure, as Rize had learned to do, we try to provide help and food for ghouls here; so that no one has to kill others to live, and to aid those who cannot provide for themselves.”

 

“That’s sounds really noble, in theory. Where do you get meat if you don’t kill human beings. Oh, if I may ask?” Hide asked.

 

“There are methods to finding those who have already passed on, whose bodies can provide for the living.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take it.” Way to be cryptic.

 

“I am going to assume there were...after treatment side-effects?” Yoshimura gestured at Kaneki, pointing at the coffee across from him. “You can take a sip Kaneki, it’s perfectly safe.”

 

“Wh-I can’t...can I?” The series of rotten tastes in his mouth earlier still stuck with him, and he wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon.

 

“Try it out, before it gets too cold.” Yoshimura urged.

 

Hide watched as Kaneki took the beautifully decorated cup into his stiff hands. Tentatively, he took a shallow sip.

 

Surprise colored Kaneki’s face, and he took a steadier sip from the cooling coffee. A wide smile spread soon after and he looked back and forth between Hide, Yoshimura, and the coffee with excitement and relief.

 

“Sir, it tastes amazing. It tastes good.” The second sentence was wavered with unshed tears, and Kaneki covered his mouth relishing in the fact that he could still have one stable thing in his life.

 

Yoshimura gave a sad smile. “I suppose it’s harder, considering that these things have been taken away from you. As I was born a ghoul I have had nothing to miss.”

 

Hide rubbed Kaneki’s back, and laughed softly. “Well, I know what we’ll be stocking your apartment with, huh?”

 

“I will provide you with enough meat to get by without cravings. A starved ghoul is a dangerous and reckless one, and the 20th ward has been peaceful for quite some time. There is no need to bring unwanted attention here.” Yoshimura was now also enjoying his gourmet coffee. His fingers pressed on the handle gently, but you could still see that his hands had seen harsh times.

 

“Um...Yoshimura, sir?” Kaneki spoke up as he stared into the dark liquid in the cup he was holding between his palms. “Is there any other way? Besides eating...that.”

 

Yoshimura hummed, his face skewed in consideration for Kaneki’s question.

 

“Though it is regrettable, the only way for a ghoul to receive the proper nutrients is by consuming human meat. However,” Before Kaneki could commit to becoming somber again, Yoshimura got up to visit grab something from his desk, and came back to put a jar in front of Kaneki. “These “sugar cubes” are dissolvable in coffee. You may take one every time you need to stave off your hunger. Be warned that this is not a substitute for meals.”

 

The last part, Hide felt, was for him to hear overall.

 

Relief spread through Kaneki’s shoulders and expression. “Thank you so much. It’s...it’s something I can work with.”

 

“Very good, don’t hesitate to ask for help if you ever need it. Now, before I let you go I do have to ask you a final question. I know that your diet has changed, and I gather that you have a kakugan under that eyepatch?” Yoshimura inquired.

 

“Only sometimes,” Kaneki murmured. “But I can’t control it, so…”

 

“That will come, with time.” Yoshimura promised Kaneki. “However, the two main attributes separating you from a human with some abnormalities would be the hunger for human flesh, and a kakuhou with a working kagune.”

 

Hide’s face was scrunched up for a second, brain working out details. His thoughts caught up with him and he had a eureka moment.

 

“Oh! Is that what was coming from Touka’s back, a Kagune?”

 

Yoshimura smiled like a proud teacher. “Yes, Hide, it is.”

 

For their sake, Yoshimura went over plain facts about RC cells, kakuhou, and kagune as well as the four locations that one could be found in. Not that Hide was complaining, to him there was no such thing as extra knowledge. One thing  _ was _ bugging him, though.

 

“Though this is interesting, sir, is it actually important to know? Even if, say, Kaneki’s never manifests?”

 

“It is important, Hide.” The manager turned to look at Hide and Kaneki. “Kakuhou are not developed, ghouls and half ghouls are born with them.”

 

Oh. That  _ was _ important.

 

“I’m guessing you see the problem?” Yoshimura asked. Hide’s face must have shown clear understanding.

 

“Yeah, it’s not good.” Hide turned to address the person next to him. “Kaneki…If you  _ do  _ have a kagune, then Kanou abso _ lutely _ knew Rize was a ghoul.”

 

“Oh...Oh.” Kaneki caught up with both the other men in the room. His stomach felt sour, and not just because he still felt the pangs of hunger. It would mean he was a guinea pig, frankenstein’s monster. An unwilling donor to a scientific cause, whatever it may be.

 

Yoshimura tried not to show his age through the deep sigh he exhaled. “It is troubling to think about, indeed. Please keep me updated with whatever happens if you would.”

 

“Will do, Mister Manager Sir.” Hide saluted, willing the negative thoughts to air out. “Really, though, thank you very much for everything. I actually half thought I might get beaten up and thrown out today!”

 

Touka’s mumbling could be heard from behind them. Hide was shocked she was still waiting around, to be honest. Then again, Yoshimura said that she felt like she needed to keep this place from harm, which definitely meant keeping a watch on strangers that got too close to the heart of the cafe.

 

“It’s no problem. As I mentioned, we do our best here to offer safe haven and aid to ghouls, and half-ghouls, who need it.” Yoshimura stood and smiled. “Now, let me get you set up with a meal to take home and you can be on your way. It’s gotten quite late, so do be careful on your way back.”

 

Yoshimura lead them downstairs, and had them wait in the lobby while he went to fetch something from what looked like the cellar or basement. He came back with a small package that looked like he picked it up from the butchers at a grocery store. Hide supposed if you needed to remain secretive, be as inconspicuous as possible. He definitely wasn’t a stranger to that, and he would most likely become well versed in it in the coming days.

 

The front door was locked after Touka, Hide, and Kaneki were outside.

 

“Hey, Touka, you gunna be okay walking home?”

 

Touka turned to slowly blinked at Hide. She put her arms in her pockets, and proceed to  _ jump onto the roof  _ and out of sight.

 

Both boys were slackjawed, looking at the the space she had been standing in seconds before.

 

“Kaneki. Hey, Kaneki.” Hide was now patting Kaneki’s arm frantically. “Kaneki.”

 

“Oh my god, Hide. What.” Kaneki snapped out of his stupor at the constant bother.

 

“You gotta learn to do that okay?” Hide looked super serious and it made Kaneki nervous. “I don’t care if we have to bribe her we gotta see if she can teach you to jump like a  _ mutant kangeroo. _ ”

 

Kaneki stared at Hide blankly, then abruptly turned to head toward his apartment leaving Hide alone with the package of meat and a jar of faux sugar cubes in his hands.

 

“Oi! Kaneki!” Hide had caught up with him and they proceeded to have a deep discussion on the pros and cons of “super hero tactics” until they reached Kaneki’s apartment.

 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Kaneki was bidding Hide goodbye.

 

“What? Nah man, I’m staying the night.”

 

“What, no, Hide...You don’t have to do that, you have more important things to do and it’s, like, nearly twelve in the morning. You’ve already spent the entire night with me, trying to,” Kaneki gestured with his hands wildly. “To fix this.”

 

“Okay one,” Hide started. “There’s nothing to fix. You’re you, no matter what happens. Two, you’re my best friend Kaneki, and you’re extremely important to me. Three, I’m staying with you tonight. You’re not shaking me, I’m staying put.”

 

A sob bubbled from Kaneki’s throat, taking them both by surprise. A second and third escaped and Kaneki covered his face in his hands as he was overcome by the events and discoveries of the day.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m here.” Hide grabbed Kaneki with the other, holding him close. “I’m here, come on, let’s get inside okay?”

 

There was no stopping Kaneki’s distraught gasping, his choppy breathing and keening continued as Hide miraculously unlocked the door with the spare key all while herding Kaneki into his own apartment and keeping a grip on the items in his still injured left. He’d have to change the gauze on that hand eventually.

 

Upon locking the door, Hide excused himself to run the meat to the fridge and the jar onto the kitchen counter. He came back to collect Kaneki and headed to the couch for the last time that night.

 

At a loss of what else to do, Hide held Kaneki in a hug and rubbed his back. His mom would rock him as a kid whenever he got this upset, so he did that too. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long before Kaneki’s sobs became hiccups, and then he calmed down completely. It did take Hide a little longer to realize that he’d also become heavier.

 

Hide stilled himself to make sure that, yup, Kaneki had fallen asleep. Which unfortunately mean that he would not be able to do anything about his hunger until tomorrow, but perhaps that was for the best. A lot of changes challenged Kaneki’s future, but there was no way Hide was going to leave him alone to face them.

 

He promised himself, as he carried Kaneki to his bed and tucked the both of them in, that he’d be there no matter what. Even if he had to fight tooth and nail to do it.

 

Little did Hide know that the first challenge would actually target  _ him _ the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Forgot to post in Rich Text! So now this chapter is altered and fancier- with /italics/.
> 
> Here we are again! Welcome back everyone.
> 
> Before I go into my schpiel, I do want to ask if you as the reader would rather I try to schedule one update per week, or just to update whenever I can much like this chapter. The updates would be more sporadic, and you wouldn't know if you'd get them multiple times a week, or have barren weeks. I can't promise anything for a schedule, but I would definitely try!
> 
> So this story is turning out to be a basic re-telling with Hide's influence added and how I think the story would be affected by that. As the tags state, it's going to be a slow burn into a relationship so don't let the term "best friend" bring you down. Honestly, your significant other SHOULD be your best friend most of the time, in my opinion.
> 
> I was totally going to add something specific, but its actually my bed time and its been a long week. If I do remember I'll add it here for future readers (or if you come back it might be here).
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter! 'Til next time my dudes.


	3. Fortune Favors the Bold

The morning sun was so bright and lovely, Hide always relished the sunlight. Like a sunflower, he always turned toward it. The birds were singing sweet nothings to each other outside of his window and he took a moment to breathe in and hold his pillow tighter to his face. It smelled great, super clean, and was super fluffy.

 

Now that he focused more, those birds sure sounded strange today. Definitely not like the normal ones outside his window.

 

Were those even birds?

 

“...de. Hide. Hide wake up.”

 

Hide opened his eyes blearily. He blinked until the blurry face above his transformed into Kaneki’s bemused one, eyepatch and all. He now realized that the birds he  _ thought _ he was hearing was actually his alarm on his phone.

 

Oh.

 

“I have been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour. I shook you, I even smacked you a tiny bit. Did you take sleeping pills or something?” Kaneki was sat on the edge of the bed with a mug in his hand. He placed it down on the small table next to Hide’s phone and swiped at Hide’s phone to quiet the continuous noise.

 

“No? I just, I don’t know, I fell asleep. You smacked me?” Hide rubbed the sleep from his eyes and face. “What time is it anyway?”

 

“Time for you to get up and get your ass to Advanced Math. Um, thats what your alarm actually had...for it’s title…I just realized how bad that sounded.” Kaneki faded off.

 

Hide lifted his body upright and stretched his arms as close to the ceiling as he could. Kaneki looked on disapprovingly as Hide yawned and made a big show of waking up.

 

“You’re such a lazy bum. How are you even going to make it to class?” Kaneki walked to his own closet and pulled out some articles of clothing to lay them on the bed. “I don’t even know if anything I have will fit you, why are you taller than me.”

 

“Dude, don’t even worry about it.” He took a swig from his coffee and blanched. He put it back down immediately. “Did you put any sugar or creamer in this?”

 

“Um, no.” Kaneki folded a pair of old jeans and held onto them. “I kind of...spilled everything. Last night.”

 

“Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I totally promised I’d help you clean up and I didn’t! Ow!” Hide had smacked his left hand on his forehead. Ah, right.

 

That was such a bad place to cut himself, but it was the most common place to accidentally do so.  Anywhere else would have looked weird, but man the palm had so many nerve endings. Hide took a moment to look at the gauze wrapped around his hand just under his knuckles. It was strangely void of any blood and looked fairly new. Kaneki must have cleaned it for him in his sleep.

 

“You know, that was really dumb.” Kaneki pointed in Hide’s general direction. “You didn’t clean it, like,  _ at all _ . Nevermind the fact that of  _ why _ you did it in the first place.”

 

Guilt wracked Hide’s body. “Kaneki…I’m so sorry-” What could he say? Logic ruled his head and told him it was the best way to get to the best position possible. Now Kaneki wouldn’t have to scavenge for food, or worse. Hide couldn’t let it come to that, he wouldn’t allow it.

 

“It’s fine- I mean, it’s not fine at all, but...Hide, you…” Kaneki paused and his posture became impatient. “You have to understand. I’m not myself anymore, and this entire thing is dangerous. I don’t want you to..I-...”

 

“Dude. You keep saying that but you need to actually  _ talk _ to me.” Hide’s face was tense for a moment, and fell slack. 

 

He took a deep breath. Held it.

 

As Hide exhaled, his hand patted the space of bed next to him as if it weren’t Kaneki’s.

 

Kaneki looked at the spot like it was booby trapped. His gaze flickered from the bed, to Hide, to the bed again.

 

Hide quirked an eyebrow. “It’s not like I invited you to come make out with me.” 

 

Kaneki’s face suddenly bloomed bright red and his spine shot straight like an it was tied to an iron rod. He took his sweet time to, stiffly, sit in the space next to Hide on the Full.

 

Hide had to seriously fight a neutral expression to stay on his face because even Kaneki’s ears were red to the tip. It was cute.

 

Once the color in Kaneki’s face started to die down, Hide faced him cross legged.

 

“We’ve been friends for a very, very long time,” Hide began. Kaneki did his best to look at him with his visible eye. “And I understand that you need space. Your need for solitude has never been an issue, ever, and won’t ever be an issue. But what I do mind is that you are pushing me away and asking me to understand what’s wrong at the same time.

 

“That’s not how this works, Kaneki; communication is a two way street. I told you I’ll be there for you through thick and thin, but you gotta tell me what’s going on so that I  _ can _ understand. Does that sound fair?”

 

Kaneki fiddled with his fingers in his hands. Hide hated to talk to Kaneki like he was a parent, and he hoped to god he didn’t come off that way. But this talk needed to happen days ago, even when they didn’t realize  _ what _ had happened to Kaneki.

 

“I’m-” Kaneki’s voice entered the silence lined with tremors. “....I’m so ashamed of what I feel. I’m so embarrassed that of the things I now think, and feel, and...crave.

 

“How can I be expected to keep my humanity when I’m like this now? I haven’t even looked at what the manager gave us last night. I can’t even think about what he told us.” Kaneki let out a hollow laugh. “Hide I can’t even admit anything  _ out loud _ .”

 

Hide wondered momentarily what would have happened to Kaneki had he not burst into his apartment that night.  _ Last night,  _ Hide reminded himself. Would he have sought help? Or would he have crumbled and succumbed to whatever took a hold of him.

 

What mattered now, Hide decided, was what they did from now on. There was no need to linger in the past.

 

Making his decision Hide gently put his hands on Kaneki’s own crossed knees, which made Kaneki look up at him at the sudden gesture. 

 

The first step to acceptance is comfort, and Hide was going to try his best to give that to Kaneki. Thankfully, he had an idea, he just hoped it would work or he would be making a pretty embarrassing walk back to Anteiku.

 

“Your humanity isn’t measured by your biology. And you don’t have to wear that eyepatch in your own home.” Hide pointed at the offending apparel with his chin. “Take it off, put it away, hang it on the door, whatever. Then come to the kitchen, ‘kay?”

 

“I-...Okay.” Thankfully, it was fortunate for the time being that Kaneki’s urge to fight was very low.

 

“Okay, cool.” Hide shimmied off the bed and headed toward the kitchen. 

________________________

 

Upon opening the fridge, Hide took out the wrapped meat from the top shelf and tossed it on the counter, opening cupboard and cabinet doors for a skillet, cutting board, and a cooking knife.

 

Kaneki had walked into the room sans eyepatch trying to spy what Hide could possibly be doing in his kitchen.

 

“Hey, ‘neki, did you have any of those sugar cubes Yoshimura gave you? Ah ha!” Hide successfully found the cutting board hidden away in the last cupboard.

 

“Um, yeah, just one with my coffee this morning while you were asleep.” Kaneki walked toward Hide. “Hide, what- Hide  _ what are you doing?” _

 

Kaneki’s voice rose when he realized Hide was handling the meat from his fridge. Human meat that he was going to throw in the garbage as soon as Hide had gone to his class, which he was now incredibly late for.

 

He didn’t voice or show his surprise by how...normal? The meat looked. It looked just like a piece of beef steak that you would buy at the store. The difference is that Kaneki knew where it actually came from and it  _ wasn’t _ a cow.

 

“I’m going to make you some food!” Hide exclaimed. “I figure you’ll appreciate it a little more if it's hot, so I’m just going to just saute it. Or try, I mean, I eat a majority of ramen and eggs in my dorm so I’m not promising you anything spectacular.”

 

Kaneki was at a loss as he blankly watched Hide cut the steak in half, put the unused half back in the fridge, and proceeded to lightly cook the meat.

 

“I know I can’t use butter, so I really hope this doesn’t stick to your pan and ruin it…” Kaneki marveled that Hide was talking so casually. This couldn’t be normal. “I ruined one of my mom’s pans that way. I was banned from anything but baking and the microwave after that. Anyway this is almost done so go sit down, ‘kay?”

 

“I-wh-I...Okay.” 

 

Hide 2, Kaneki 0.

 

With Kaneki sat at the table, Hide brought a dinner plate out with the cooked meat on it, complete with fork and steak knife. He set it down in front of Kaneki and returned to the kitchen to get them both a glass of water and soak the pan in some hot, soapy water.

 

“You know what?” Hide spoke over the faucet as he filled the empty glasses. “We need a code name for your food, because I can’t casually say ‘Kaneki, I think we need to pick up more man haunch’ without people looking at me like I’m Hannibal Lecter. What about veal, maybe? I heard that’s what it tastes like to some people. Well...Probably not ghouls.”

 

Hide deposited Kaneki’s glass of water in front of him and sat down on the other side. Kaneki looked distraught, which was no shocker.

 

“I would have tasted it for you, but I feel that would freak you out more than you are right now.”

 

Kaneki looked up violently to show his distaste. The guy didn’t have a poker face at all, his objection was absolutely transparent in his expression.

 

“Yes, please  _ do not _ do that.”

 

“Well, okay, but you’re going to have to tell me how it is then. And! Before it gets cold! Or else what’s the use of cooking it?”

 

Kaneki would normally argue with Hide that you cooked meat for consumption and natural reaction to heat for better taste, but the truth was that ghouls were not known for cooking their meals on the street.  _ Fast food _ , Kaneki thought humorlessly.

 

It hit Kaneki, for whatever reason at that moment, what Hide was doing for him. This scenario shouldn’t have happened at all, and wouldn’t have if he didn’t try to date Rize. But he did, and here they were now with Kaneki having to consume part of a human being in order to prevent him from going on a rampage and hurt people. specially people he cared about. 

 

Like Hide.

 

But, despite everything that did happened, every abnormality now present in his life, Hide was trying to make things  _ normal _ for him. Like it wasn’t even a big deal.

 

Kaneki didn’t know what he did to deserve him.

 

He looked down at his meal in front of him. It was still hot, and it smelled absolutely divine. It even smelled better than Big Girl’s hamburgers. Maybe...If Kaneki just treated it like it was nothing but a steak then everything would be okay?

 

Hide, meanwhile, watched patiently across from Kaneki as he just...Stared at the basic, white  plate. Taking this step was a huge commitment for Kaneki, Hide knew that. Anything that would push Kaneki outside the norm for people to accept him, or think any less of him, raised alarms and red flags for Kaneki. Being half a ghoul? Hide knew Kaneki could deny that. Actually living it out? Not so much.

 

It seemed like forever when Kaneki finally started to move. His hands gripped the fork and knife like a lifeline. Tentatively, he raised his silverware to the meat steak and began to cut. Red liquid pooled made the white plate pink and the slice revealed an equally pink color to the center.

 

Kaneki brought the slice of meat to his face, both eyes closed. His fork paused in front of his mouth for a moment. Then, without further thought, or sight, he proceeded to actually push it past his lips.

 

_ Okay, I did  _ not _ think this would actually work that quickly.  _ Hide kept his composure but was elated on the inside.

 

“So?” Hide inquired instead. “How is it?”

 

Seconds later, Kaneki’s response was a moan. Hide raised both eyebrows.

 

Kaneki slowly chewed and exhaled through his nose. He swallowed audibly and took a second to himself.

 

“Please, ” Kaneki whispered. He opened his eyes to look at Hide. One of them was predictably dark. “Please tell me that was just a really,  _ really _ , good piece of hamburger. Or something, anything.”

 

Hide looked at his friend dead in the eye. “I can't, Kaneki.”

 

Kaneki blinked once, twice, four times rapidly. Hide took the time to admire the fine, spider silk vermillion veins spreading from Kaneki's left. He sincerely hoped Kaneki would also be able to admire it with time.

 

Hide slowly reached out to touch Kaneki’s hands, which were still completely stiff around the cutlery. Kaneki jumped when Hide’s skin touched his own, his grip breaking loose like a spring trap. Teary, mismatched eyes looked into Hide’s kind, brown.

 

Hide offered Kaneki a small smile.

 

“What I  _ can _ say is that Yoshimura gave the impression that no one died for your food. What I  _ can  _ say is that, given the poor circumstances of everything that's happened to create this new experience, this is normal.

 

“I know you don't see it that way right now,” Hide cut off his friend before he could interrupt. “But we've met two very nice, compassionate people who don't mean ill will toward human beings. Would you call the manager of Anteiku a monster?”

 

A battle waged inside of Kaneki’s heart and head. Of course he didn’t think so, it went against every molecule in his body to think badly about someone who has treated him with kindness. On the other hand he's been taught to fear ghouls, and knows first hand how dangerous they are. Their only known food source is  _ human beings.  _ That meant they were mankind's number one enemy.

 

What did that make him? 

 

“You know,” Hide interrupted Kaneki's train of thought. “It was meant to be a yes or no question. I didn't mean to cause an existential crisis.”

 

Kaneki laughed softly. “I'm sorry. It's just… a lot to think about.”

 

Hide gave him a  _ look.  _ “Kaneki. You would have a lot to think about even if the subject was on the evolution of ant communities.”

 

“Mmm… I wouldn't know about that, so you're wrong.” Kaneki managed to look modest.

 

However Hide was almost shocked when Kaneki's hand met his chin. 

 

“Uh huh. Well- Oh my god, wait, what time is it?” Hide patted his pockets for his phone and whipped his head to face the microwave when he couldn’t find it.

 

The time read 11:17A. His next class was in thirteen minutes.

 

“Holy  _ crap! _ ” Hide sprung up for what seemed like the 20th time and ran to the bathroom to do some minor clean up. Which was really just to wet his hands and run them through his hair. Hide didn’t even have time or toothbrush to brush his teeth. Gross. Oh well, it would have to do until he got to his dorm later.

 

Kaneki watched bemused and stood as Hide gathered his things and threw his shoes on.

 

“I’m so sorry to bail, ‘neki. I can ditch my morning class but I can _ not _ miss my Law 102 course. There’s no one in there that would write notes for me.”

 

“...102? Hide when did you take 101, you’re a first year.” Kaneki collected and opened Hide’s backpack so that he could throw his notebook and pens back in haphazardly.

 

“Took it during our last year of highschool, Kaneki. Thanks!” Hide threw the bag on his back and proceeded to throw his arms around Kaneki to pick him up off the ground.

 

“No, no, Hide oh my god  _ Hide put me down _ !” Kaneki’s arms were trapped under Hide’s arms and didn’t want to struggle in case he caused their literal downfall.

 

“Be good for me, my sweet Kaneki!” Hide’s voice took on a strange mimicking tone of an old woman. He somehow managed to rock Kaneki from side to side. “Eat all your vegetables, I want an empty plate when I get home!”

 

Hide deposited a flustered Kaneki on the ground. “No, but seriously. Eat the rest of your food, dude. Promise me?”

 

Kaneki’s eyes flickered left toward the table behind him. “Uh..-”

 

“Kaneki. If you don’t eat the vegetables that kind, old man Yoshimura provided for us then I will eat it myself.”

 

“Hide. Please. Are we seriously calling them...vegetables?” Kaneki muttered under his breath.

 

The excitable blond strode to the front door. “Yup, you're the biggest vegan. PETA would love you. Okay I'll talktoyoulater bye!”

 

Hide didn't even wait for a reply before he shut the door. His method was always to leave Kaneki with high energy. If he couldn’t create a positive stable in Kaneki’s life, he was sure there wouldn’t be one.

 

Kaneki wasn’t like him, Hide thought again as he hopped onto his bike. Kaneki didn’t seek people out, he didn’t think he deserved the attention half the time. Hide constantly reminded him that rabbits die of loneliness, but he had yet to understand that  _ he _ was the rabbit, not Hide.

 

Hide rode at the fastest speed possible, pedaling to make it to his class as he hoped and prayed that Kaneki would be fine. Hide would just have to trust that he would stay out of trouble. He’d visit him again after he was finished with prep for the festival this evening.

 

Hide scoffed, sure it was Halloween but what could honestly happen.

 

________________________

 

Hours later, Hide had to remember never to even think the words “what could honestly happen.”

 

He was standing in Kaneki’s room looking at Kaneki’s cell phone in his hand. With no Kaneki in sight.

 

It explained why Kaneki fell off the face of the planet an hour ago. He’d been texting him between classes, per usual, until he never received a reply. He looked around the room briefly. Everything was neat, lone plate and both glasses in the dishwasher, shoes gone. Kaneki must’ve just walked down somewhere and forgot his phone, Hide concluded. Maybe Takatsuki Sen had announced a new book or something and he was too excited to rush out.

 

What’s weird, Hide lamented, is that Kaneki was the second person he couldn’t locate today. After reaffirming with his committee members that everything was taken care of and set up was well on it’s way, he had asked who was taking footage of the Halloween festivities for Kamii’s journalist and presidential committees.

 

Typically it was his roommate and senpai, Nishiki Nishio. He would have talked to Nishio about it last night, but of course that wasn’t an option due to circumstances. Now it was as if he had just up and vanished. Thankfully they were able to get someone else from the Media and Photography committee to cover him, so it wasn’t  _ too _ big of a mess.

 

Hide sighed, pocketing Kaneki’s phone and walking out of the empty apartment to lock the door behind him. He’d just meet Kaneki downtown and give him his phone personally. The perks of knowing Kaneki for the length of time that he has meant that he knew exactly the spots he would go to. Maybe they could hang out at the playground like they used to, on the big whale. Kaneki probably needed some quiet time under the night sky with some fresh air on the side.

 

It had gotten dark by the time Hide reached the main street located in the central hub for shops that he and Kaneki frequented. He was cutting corners the best he could with his bicycle, but you could honestly do so much in tight alley ways. Besides, you didn’t want to be too segregated from crowds this late.

 

Hide was two blocks away from Kaneki’s favorite bookstore when he heard a scream. He froze and stopped his bike audibly, looking toward the direction the noise came from.

 

If it had been any voice he probably would have ridden right past it, oblivious to it like everyone else on the sidewalk.

 

But it wasn’t just any voice, it was Kaneki’s. Because of course it was.

 

“Fuck,” Hide mumbled to himself as he got off his bike. He walked it around the corner and gently deposited it against the wall, trying to slink where his friend might or might not be. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

The sounds of shouting and discourse grew louder until he reached the near end of the alley he was in.

 

Hide almost jumped out of his skin when Kaneki came flying as if he was hit by a semi. He crashed into the wall at the end of the alley way, trash and cardboard boxes crumbling underneath him.

 

_ Holy shit.  _

 

“Kaneki!” Hide ran toward his friend and looked for any kind of weapon he could use against the aggressor. Hide went to reach for a discarded brick when he noticed a strange shape next to foot. It took him a second to realize why it looked so foreign. A head was typically attached to shoulders. He had no idea how he managed to miss the blood collected around it, either.

 

“So, I think you'll understand why I have to…kill… Ah, Nagachika?”

 

Hide looked up at the person in front of them. He had managed to find both people he had managed to lose today within the worst situation. What irony.

 

Nishiki Nishio stood in front of him with mild shock written on his face. Both of Nishio’s eyes were the dark color belonging to ghouls.

 

_ Holy  _ **_shit._ **

 

**_“_ ** _ Hide _ , Hide you have to get out of here- now!” Kaneki was scrambling to get up from the pile of junk he had sunk into. It would have been comical at a different time. “He- that guy-!”

 

“Wow, this has been a weird evening.” Nishio stepped closer to the two younger men, who were both frozen at his voice. “First I find two trespassers on  _ my _ territory, and then my roommate shows up out of nowhere to defend one of them? Bizarre.”

 

Nishio proceeded to get closer. Hide’s thoughts scrambled to gain some sort of advantage but he seemed to be grasping at nothing in the short amount of time when Nishio addressed them again.

 

“Looks like I'm going to have to kill you both. Too bad Nagachika, I did want to save you for an emergency.” Nishio didn't look sorry in the slightest. “But you know who I am, you're human, and you  _ are _ on my hunting grounds, so… You'll have to die too.”

 

Hide never lowered the brick, but he knew his chances of successfully fighting Nishio were futile. His senpai wasn't looking at him like Touka did when he had pissed her off. Nishio’s stare was as cold as a hunting viper.

 

“ _ Your  _ hunting grounds? Don't be arrogant, shitty Nishiki. This is  _ still _ Rize’s area.”

 

Speaking of Touka.

 

Hide looked to his upper left and there she was, perched on the wall as comfortably as a common wren. She looked like being so high up wasn’t even a big deal. To her it most likely wasn’t.

 

“Kirishima,” Nishio growled through closed teeth. “Didn’t you hear that the binge eater kicked the bucket?”

 

“Yeah, so?” Touka put her palm to her chin. “This area still has to be divided for the weaker ghouls and that management is handled by the stability team in this ward. It is in no way your decision to make.”

 

“This area was mine before she showed up. So, logically, it should be mine now that she’s six feet under. Besides,” Nishiki pointed at Hide with his thumb. “That human now knows both our faces. He has to die.”

 

Touka didn’t even as much as glance toward Hide and Kaneki.

 

“He’s spoken for. That human is vouched by Anteiku, specifically the manager himself.” Touka smirked and jumped down to stand in front of Nishio Nishiki. “Anyway, the only reason this shitty little alley way was stolen from you because Rize was stronger. If you want to blame anyone then blame yourself, loser.”

 

Nishio was quiet. Hide could only see the back of his head so he could only guess what his expression looked like. Nisho’s hands, however,  _ trembled _ .

  
  


“Aha…” Nisho took a step toward Touka. “Being treated like a fool by a menial, insolent brat  _ really pisses me off! _ ”

 

A crackling sound began to stem from Nisho’s person and was interrupted by Touka who practically  _ teleported _ to Nisho’s side to deliver swift blows that were too quick for Hide to follow with his eyes. If it weren’t for Nisho’s reactions to her attacks, it didn’t even look like Touka was  _ there _ . 

 

Hide glanced at Kaneki to see if his eyes were faring any better, but he seemed to be in the same amount of shock Hide was currently in. Hide briefly wondered if he’d become desensitized to this amount of surprise any time soon.

 

Touka skidded to a halt and tapped the top of her head. “I, personally,  _ loathe _ when assholes think they deserve respect just for being  _ older. _ ”

 

Nishio stood up straight, ready to retaliate properly. He adjusted his glasses and faced Touka head on. He cracked a sly grin and laughed. “You couldn’t even land a solid hit, kid. They’re all shallow cuts.”

 

Touka tilted her head at Nishio. “Oh yeah?”

 

Nishio’s smirk disappeared when large cuts opened on his torso. One near his neck suddenly bled generously, which Nishio had to cover with a hand. He fell onto one knee and glared at Touka in earnest. 

 

“ **Should I cut deeper next time** ?” Touka’s voice was deep and warped. Hide was sure Touka’s eyes flashed red for a moment.

 

Nisho looked at the young woman in front of him, considered her, and glanced at Hide and Kaneki’s direction.

 

“You’re crazy for trusting a human, you dumb bitch! You’ll kill all of us, shithead!” After shouting his closing words, Nishio turned and ran to most likely lick his wounds in private.

 

After all sight and sound of Nishiki Nisho was gone, Touka turned her focus on Hide and Kaneki who startled in unison.

 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Touka put a hand on her hip and pointed at them with the other.

 

“You. Both of you are  _ fucking stupid _ .”

 

Hide let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Touka...Touka you’re an angel.”

 

“Pff,” Touka threw Hide an expression of disbelief. “Did you not see what I did? Besides, I was upholding law in my district. If we don’t keep people in check we might have  _ another Rize _ on hand. I wasn’t doing it for you.”

 

Hide threw his hands up submissively and laughed. “I get it, you’re upholding the peace. Regardless, thank you. There might’ve been a lot more dead bodies in this alley then there are already.”

 

“...You’re weird.” Touka remarked. Kaneki agreed with her softly.

 

Hide kept his body in check from releasing nervous laughter. He hoped he didn’t go into shock or something, that would be really lame. He looked at how Kaneki was doing next to him. Kaneki had his eyepatch on, but he could spy the fine veins under it signaling that his kakugan was active. Whether this was a new or old development Hide didn’t know.

 

“Speaking of dead bodies…” Touka looked at the human corpse he hadn’t noticed in the alley way. Or, at least, Hide assumed he was human since his sclerae were white. “Do you want this or what?”

 

Kaneki spoke up, to Hide’s surprise. But it wasn’t about food rights.

 

“Touka…” he mulled his words over like he was tasting a bad wine. “Do- Is it...Always like this? Do ghouls not have connections to other ghouls? Is killing all ghouls can do? What is this, why did this even happen!?”

 

“Kaneki-” Hide felt his friend’s distress burst out of him. Kaneki was so quiet prior that Hide didn’t know what to expect. What even happened before Hide had arrived?

 

“This- This isn’t the  _ kind of world I want to live in! _ ”

 

Touka dropped the arm of the dead man, it landed on the asphalt with a  _ plop.  _ She stalked toward them with purpose comparable to the gait of a large cat.

 

Kaneki flinched against Hide when Touka dropped down to balance on her ankles and meet Kaneki’s eyeline.

 

“Listen.” Her voice was stern and non-negotiable. “I get it. You’ve had a pretty kushy, human life. You’ve had human food, you’ve never had to hunt  _ or kill  _ for it. You’ve never known what it means to have an automatic bounty or to have your life in a constant state of danger. So you have to understand something,  _ Kaneki.” _

 

Touka’s eyes did go dark this time, and Kaneki seemed hypnotized. “I can’t sympathize with someone who can’t even offer any kind of unbiased opinion toward me  **just because of something I didn’t choose to be** .”

 

Kaneki’s eyes widened. His head tilted down as he considered her words. Hide put his own hand on Kaneki's back.

 

“Has he eaten?” She addressed Hide.

 

“Uh,” Hide replied eloquently. “Yes…?”

 

He turned toward Kaneki who in turn crumbled in on himself. Great.

 

“I mean…mostly. We're working on it. He's still got some at home, we cooked the first half.”

 

“Weird.” Touka repeated her kakugan deactivated. “It's better if you have the rest raw. Cooking it is cute, but you lose some of the more important nutrients. You can't afford that on Anteiku's allowance.

 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Touka stood up and sighed. “We should all get out of here. It's a holiday, and even though the police are lenient today the CCG investigators sure aren't. All of us would be in trouble if caught here. Worse trouble than the kind I caught you in. I’ll scope tell Yomo and the manager about the body here.

 

“So. Bye.” Touka took off with her signature departure, jumping into the distant sky.

 

Hide reflected minutely on everything that occurred since he left Kaneki’s apartment. Touka was right, they couldn’t stay sitting here on the dirty ground twiddling their thumbs. This was Kaneki’s life now, and Hide was going to adapt with him. His life in an urban jungle suddenly became too literal.

 

He wondered for a moment who “Yomo” was and shrugged. If it was meant to be Hide was sure he’d find out sooner or later.

 

Hide stood up and dusted his pants off. “Welp, I hope that you’ll accept me into your apartment for another night while I figure out this ‘my roommate is a ghoul who wants to kill me’ situation?”

 

Kaneki nodded, blinking rapidly. Hide wondered if there was going to be a year where he didn’t have to comfort Kaneki after a new traumatic turn in his life. Hide thought, probably not for a long time if ever the way things went. He hoped for a more positive outlook nonetheless.

 

He had to.

 

Hide reached down to help Kaneki up, and they proceeded to collect Hide’s bike and walk to Kaneki’s flat. The walk was uneventful and quiet, though Kaneki had to turn down riding behind Hide on his bike. He also returned his phone and jokingly lectured Kaneki on not forgetting his phone. He thought it might be too soon to joke about calling him if another ghoul showed up to kill him.

 

He hoped for the millionth time that this wasn’t going to be a pattern. Hide would have to remember to knock on all the wood that he came across.

 

Upon entering the apartment they both settled down in their own way, all the while Hide desperately thinking how he could cheat the system on preparing Kaneki’s “vegetables”.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the longest chapter yet! I've been reviewing the timeline here and there, but of course it's easy to accidentally omit things. I'm going to try my best not to leave anything out or mix up the timeline. so bear with me.
> 
> I do want to take a minute to tell you about a really great fanfic app for Android devices! I'm not getting paid to do so, I just honestly love the program. Its called Codex Reader, and it will catalogue any fanfic you want to follow. For AO3 just use the story's individual number (after /works/ in the URL) in the search option. It'll allow you to update the stories, and if its particularly long you can even exit and select "continue" in the main menu. Check it out if your phone is a droid!
> 
> Finally, I want to say thank you so much for the reception of this fanfic! It seriously brightens my day a ton to see that so many are enjoying it, which means a lot due to my depression and real life circumstances bringing me down. I hope you enjoy this addition and I'll see you next time!


	4. No Rest for the Wicked

Hide noticed it almost immediately.

 

Ever since the whole B-Movie title “My Roomie is a Ghoul” scenario played itself out, Hide had taken it upon himself to move himself into Kaneki’s one bedroom apartment. He would eventually  _ have _ to return to his dorm, there was no question; his entire life was in that tiny college apartment.

 

Though that was sort of a sad realization.

 

Hide started out sleeping in Kaneki’s bed, since it was the only one in the apartment and they were long time friends. However, he’d opted to sleep on the couch once he figured out that Kaneki wasn’t just waking up early. 

 

He was waking up earlier than Hide on  _ purpose. _

 

Hide woke abruptly to the tinny sound of an object hitting the floor, followed by half-assed profanity. Cool low light emitted from behind the shutter blinds, and the time read 5:47AM. Turning his head left, Hide found that Kaneki had traded his spot on the bed for emptiness and ruffled sheets. Looking past the edge of the bed and through the open bedroom doorway, Hide spied light peeking through the dim apartment from under the bathroom door.

 

Carefully, as to not prompt any old springs to tattle on him, Hide rose and crept from the bed to pause just before the bathroom against the wall. Deja vu tickled his brain.

 

Hide strained to hear any further ruckus from beyond the door. Typically, he’d just knock and ask if everything was alright, but that didn’t seem like a good idea. Anxiety was laced in the air around him, and it was definitely stemming from the bathroom.

 

His breath stilled when Kaneki’s voice rose again. Hide could tell from the level and pitch that he was crying again. He hoped he could give Kaneki at least a year without having to cry over calamity, he’d shed so many tears in the past couple days alone. Ever since he met Kaneki, Hide knew his friend had always had it tough. However, life seemed to be pressuring him to some kind of limit. 

 

Hide had no idea what would happen when Kaneki did reach that limit.

 

“...ck... _ damn it… _ ” Kaneki’s teary whispers were so soft that Hide could barely make them out. “...’re such…. _ freak. _ ”

 

Hide’s brows furrowed. Lowered self esteem and bashfulness were no stranger coming from Kaneki, but to this degree? Definitely not good. Hide wondered if his kakugan had activated, what else could be rousing this sort of reaction? Though he seemed fine to ignore its existence when he threw an eyepatch over it. Was it a new development, then?

 

Either way, Kaneki was obviously hiding something. Poorly, sure, but it didn’t seem a hazard in present so Hide would wait until Kaneki brought it up to him on his own.

 

Hide was back in bed and feigning sleep by the time the bathroom doorknob turned and the light flickered off. Small disturbances in the kitchen signalled Kaneki’s morning routine.  Hide figured he’d sleep on the couch from now on just so his friend didn’t feel like he had to interrupt his own sleep to do...whatever he was doing at five in the morning.

 

Hide let himself drift off before they started their day, the smell and sound of coffee lulling him back to sleep.

 

Of course, that was before his first alarm went off to ruin everything.

 

Groaning, Hide sat up and ruffled his hair before dismissing his alarm. He might as well get up now and bug Kaneki for a cup of his terrible coffee.

 

________________________

  
  


Kirishima Touka had lived a pretty average life of a ghoul in Northern Tokyo. Lost both parents, check. Sibling separating himself from her, double check. Pretty good merge into human society for her own protection, check-a-roo. 

 

She went to highschool just as any regular kid did, and had a very good  _ human _ friend. She did, however, live alone due to everyone else being taken away from her. Life was hard for a ghoul, but Touka became to be prepared for anything.

 

Except…

 

Touka sighed against her palm as she took notes during the final minutes of her final class period. Science and biology was her favorite in the day, but it had been hard to focus due to recent events. A fight with another ghoul, especially a weakling like Nishitty, wasn't a big deal. That was typical. But a half ghoul? In the 20th ward, created by humans? Nothing could have prepared Touka for that.

 

The manager of Anteiku had given her a chance for a peaceful life, and she’d grown quite accustomed to it. Touka even has new precious people to protect and nothing was going to compromise that.

 

Speaking of “precious people”... A pencil had been poking her in the back for an unrelenting minute. Touka had done her best to ignore the steady interruption so she didn’t lose momentum.

 

“Touka. Pst. Hey.  _ Touka…-” _

 

_ “ _ Yoriko. My precious peach. What.”

 

Yoriko’s voice had a bashful edge to it. “Could you read me the last line on the third board?”

 

Touka actually  _ did _ turn around then. “Seriously? That’s it?”

 

“It’s not my fault!” Yoriko’s face became pink and her hands fluttered in front of her. “The substitute teacher  _ has terrible handwriting _ !”

 

Rolling her eyes, Touka went to face the front to resume her notes quickly. Yoriko was about to deflate when Touka passed her notebook behind her.

 

“You could have just waited until I was finished with  _ my _ notes, you dork.”

 

“Aha,” Yoriko took the notebook from her friend and began to copy her notes. “You’re right, thanks. It’s been a pretty silly day, but I guess I’m not thinking clearly- Oh!”

 

The bell signalled the end of the school day for some, the beginning of committees and clubs for others. Yoriko panicked and began to rush her note taking, but Touka laughed and stopped her.

 

“Yoriko, you can take my notebook. We both know you won’t be able to read  _ your _ handwriting if you try to speed through it. I’ll just come over and pick it up tonight, okay?”

 

Yoriko let out a sigh of relief and began to pack up. “Thank you, Touka! But are you sure? We don’t live very close by, and with the ghoul attacks lately...What a scary thought, you know?”

 

Anxiety with a side of sadness filled Touka’s heart, but she played it off like nothing. “Pff, ghouls, whatever. I’m coming for my notes, I need those for this week’s homework. School grades are scarier than ghouls anyhow.”

 

Yoriko’s cheeks puffed up like an aggravated chipmunk, which Touka thought was incredibly cute. Too cute, even. She had to stop herself from smiling.

 

They exited the classroom together but Yoriko halted their movement in the hallway.

 

“Touka, I’m serious! I...I care for you too much, I don’t know what I’d do if..” Yoriko’s large, brown eyes actually looked like they might get teary. 

 

Touka raised both eyebrows. Hoo boy, this conversation took a very serious turn. Touka patted Yoriko’s head roughly, which prompted squeaking and flailing hands from the slightly shorter girl. Oh my god, she was really  _ too cute.  _ Touka had to resist ruffling her hair which looked really soft and smelled really good-

 

_ Reel back Touka _ , she thought to herself.  _ You can’t crush on humans.  _ Especially  _ your  _ best friend _. No matter how cute. _

 

“Don’t worry about me. Anyway, it’s my job to worry about you. So, what were you saying before about today being a ‘silly day’”? Touka took Yoriko’s arm and continued their path to the front of the school. She had a shift in little under half an hour, but she wasn’t worried about being late. An ukaku type ghoul, late? Never.

 

“Oh, right, well,” Yoriko began. Her stature became casual again, thankfully. “So you know how I’m working to become a baker or chef after high school?”

 

“You mean that’s why you brought all those delicious pastries and meals to school for me to try? Well, now it all makes sense.” Touka smirked even though she felt disgust at the memories from just that day. The food that Yoriko fed Touka were definitely  _ not _ delicious to her taste buds, but she had to assume that it would be to humans due to its over pungent and over saturated flavors.

 

Unfortunately good food for humans meant a worse time for undercover ghouls.

 

Yoriko bopped Touka’s shoulder lightly. “You bum.  _ Any _ way, so I found the perfect bakery to work for! Remember that big list of things I want in my dream job? This place has everything! I can even intern to work!”

 

“Oh my gosh Yoriko, that’s great news!” Touka smiled in Yoriko’s direction. It really was, Touka thought as they exited the school grounds. So why was her friend stressing out?

 

“It is! But,” Ah, there it was. “They...only accept applications for internship every three years. This upcoming January is the next time it’s open, but I’m missing one major requirement. I haven’t actually ever worked at a bakery, so they would be less than likely to pick me up as an intern…”

 

Touka gaped, “What? Even though you’ve made who even knows how many recipes at home? That’s really dumb.”

 

Yoriko let out a loud grumble which caused some people on the sidewalk to turn their head. “I know! It’s so silly! I don’t even  _ know _ anyone who-”

 

Touka had to stop walking once she realized Yoriko had stopped in her tracks. Puzzled, she turned toward Yoriko to find a blank expression on her face.

 

“Um,” Touka waved her hand casually in front of Yoriko. “You okay in there-”

 

“ _ Touka! _ ” Yoriko yelled suddenly and Touka had to fight not to jump out of her shoes. “You work at a fancy café!”

 

“I mean? It's a nice place?”

 

“No, no, Touka! Your café sells freshly made baked goods! It also has a great rating on a lot of review sites!” Yoriko's eyes were sparkling like starlight. Touka had no idea until now. “Could you take me to your manager to see if I can be a seasonal hire?”

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

Touka's brain imagined Yoriko working at Anteiku. Small, human Yoriko. Serving ghouls coffee, unsuspecting. In a safe haven for ghouls.

 

Oh, hahaha,  _ noooo. _

 

“Oh, man, Yoriko…” Touka started out. She did her best to choose her words with caution. “Anteiku has had the same staff for a very long time, and they just hired me a like two years ago…”

 

Yoriko's face fell for a split second and Touka could almost hear her own heart break.

 

“Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Touka that was super presumptuous of me- wow!” Yoriko shook her head, her short chestnut hair wild with the fervent motion. “You know how I get, everytime I think I have a eureka moment I roll down a hill with it! Pfff!”

 

Touka's marble heart now had a series of hairline fractures, she was sure of it.

 

Yoriko continued and resumed her walk home. “Don't worry Touka, I'm not worried myself! I'm positive I'll figure something out and be able to get that internship!”

 

Yoriko pumped her fist and Touka laughed lightly. Where she got this energy from Touka didn't know. Probably from every selfless fiber in her being. Touka’s stomach twisted into knots.

 

“Well, this is my street as usual. Touka  _ please _ , please, be careful if you want to pick up your notes tonight okay? Just, call me or something so I know you're coming?” Yoriko had her mother hen face on for Touka, who felt she didn't deserve it.

 

“I will, I promise. Text me when you get home?”

 

“Will do, buckaroo!” 

 

Haha, what? Touka pulled a face as Yoriko turned the curb to head east toward her home. Yoriko was a funny girl.

 

A funny… pretty… generous girl. Who offered Touka her own food, and made special meals. Just for Touka. 

 

Whose one dream could be fulfilled with Touka's help.

 

Touka sighed and put one hand on her forehead. “Damn it. God  _ damn  _ it.”

 

Making brash decisions was sort of how Touka's life was run, so the one she was making now was not out of the ordinary.

 

She rounded the corner Yoriko vanished to. Koma would have to accept her tardiness when she arrived, guest in tow. 

 

________________________

  
  


The funny thing about life, Hide thought, is how miniscule you were in the big picture. In the universe, you might as well be a speck of dust. Life carried on for others no matter what occured in your life; and so college was the same way.

 

Kaneki and Hide had walked up to campus together and separated for their morning classes. Well, Kaneki had multiple classes, Hide stuck to one class in the morning because why torture himself? Then again, he also took courses over the summer so it all evened out.

 

It was just around 2pm that Hide found himself sitting at a mesh wire table waiting around for Kaneki, travel coffee in hand. He splurged on the two dollar coffee and jammed as much cream and sugar into it to make up for the lack of for the past three mornings.

 

Hide had thought of going up to his dorm to pick up some things to take to Kaneki’s apartment, but hesitated at the thought. It’s not that he was scared...Not really. It was hard to feel scared when your brain had a natural disconnect with emotions to events. Not to mention that there was no way that Nishio would attack him in broad daylight with people around.

 

The truth was Hide  _ hated _ confrontation, especially if the ball was in his court. He sighed and slouched in his semi-comfortable chair that the college had provided for outdoor use. Everything would work out, in the end. Maybe they’d even become civil again.

 

Kaneki chose that moment to walk into Hide’s path of vision: his eyepatch, awkward stance, and all. Kaneki gripped his messenger bag strap with both hands as if it was going to fly away from him.

 

Hide took a moment to down all his coffee at once, slam dunk his empty paper cup in the trash, and charged full speed at Kaneki.

 

Kaneki’s sharp ears heard the running footsteps of his friend immediately, his other senses followed suit. He had more than enough time to realize that Hide was running at him, but all he did was face Hide head on and froze like a deer in front of a moving car. Kaneki’s confused face was so funny that Hide almost stopped short.

 

Almost.

 

Kaneki yelled when Hide picked him up from under his arms and spun them both around twice, nearly causing them to both fall on the concrete ground. 

 

“Kaneki! It has been a coon’s age since I saw you!” Hide put Kaneki down and patted his shoulders.

 

“ _ Hide. _ ” Kaneki voice was raspy and his eye wide. He looked uncomfortable but in reality was used to his friend’s antics by now.  “Hide why are you like this _. _ ”

 

“What? Why do I shower you in affection? Are you asking for a love confession, Kaneki?”

 

Kaneki sputtered and blushed, “Wh-No!”

 

Hide laughed in earnest. “I’m only joking, jeez. Did you know I was coming over? You turned your head almost immediately after I made my first step.”

 

“Uh- I- Yeah. I guess I did.” Kaneki looked surprised too now that Hide mentioned it.

 

“Huh, you could hear me from all the way down there?” Hide pointed behind him at the table and chairs some meters away.

 

“Yeah, but...That’s not how…”

 

“Eh?” Hide was curious now. “How then?”

 

Kaneki made a noncommittal noise but didn’t follow up with actual words. All he did was tap his nose.

 

Hide was amazed and impressed. His mouth made a wide “O” shape and his eyes lit up. “Oh! You could smell me!”

 

Kaneki flinched at Hide’s volume. “ _ Oh my god, Hide, maybe don’t shout it _ ?” He hissed at the blond. Several people across the yard turned to look their way but turned back after a second.

 

Hide blew a raspberry to the air. “People are only suspicious if you give them something to be suspicious about. College kids are weird, end of story. Do I smell super bad?”

 

Kaneki’s fading blush came back with double the strength. He grimaced and focused his gaze anywhere but Hide’s face.

 

Hide’s sunny expression dimmed then also came back with double the brightness with his realization.

 

“Oh ho ho, I just smell that good, huh?” Hide waggled his eyebrows in the most disconcerting way. Kaneki blanched at his friend’s expression and was going to retort when he heard more footsteps coming their way.

 

“Nagachika! We’ve been looking all over for you. You’re a hard guy to track down, you know?” Two laid back guys jogged up to where Kaneki and Hide were standing. The one addressing Hide was blonde with glasses and a goatee and the other had short, spiky hair with a friendly expression. “The last time anyone had seen you was on the 31st, so we haven’t had a chance to catch up with you about this year’s Halloween footage and wrap up. Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were speaking with someone.”

 

“Ah, sorry guys, some personal stuff came up. ‘Didn’t mean to keep you hanging like that, I should have shot someone a text. But yeah!” Hide put a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder and swayed him a bit. “Kaneki these two are on Kamii’s Festival Committee! Guys, this is my childhood friend Kaneki! Haven’t been able to shake him off me since grade school.”

 

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh, I’m sure. Anyway, Nagachika, our committee president is asking for last year’s festival to compare to this year’s footage. As far as I know Nishiki, Nishio was the one who collected and edited last years so he may still have it on his drives.”

 

Oh no.

 

“I haven’t been able to track him down, but I know you two are roommates, so…”

 

_ No. _

 

“Could you ask him if he still has that footage when you see him?”

 

_ Ugh.  _ Confrontation strikes again.

 

Hide swallowed his discomfort like a pro, because he was. “Yeah, no problem! I haven’t actually seen him myself in the past 24 hours. If I can’t find Nishio by tomorrow I’ll just talk to Hiro myself.”

 

The committee members looked relieved. “Thanks Nagachika, we’ll see you at the next committee meeting, okay?”

 

“Yeah, see ya!” They all waved to each other and Hide waited until they were out of earshot to even look at Kaneki.

 

Who’s visible eye was terribly wide.

 

Hide sighed. So much for getting a positive start on the day. Well, he  _ did _ need to collect some personal stuff if not all of it if this issue was not resolved. Honestly, looking back, Hide didn’t know why he didn’t room with Kaneki when he was accepted into Kamii.

 

Back to the matter at hand, Hide tapped Kaneki’s shoulder lightly with the back of his index finger. A lone, gray eye met his.

 

“You don’t have to come with me, I’ll be okay.”

 

“Um? You are not going alone. You can’t seriously think it's okay to go alone. Hide he-” Kaneki paused to make sure no one was nearby. “He wanted  _ to kill you, Hide. _ ”

 

Hide shrugged. “He won’t risk his identity and hurt me in public. He’s forward, but he’s not dumb.”

 

Kaneki wringed the strap resting over his shoulder and fidgeted. “Then...I’ll come with you. That way, if anything happens, I can at least shout for attention or something. I don’t know, maybe you’re right and nothing bad will happen…-”

 

“Hey, Hey. I see that hand, put it away.” Hide playfully smacked the hand that was rising to meet Kaneki’s chin. Kaneki stared at him, offended. ”Everything  _ will _ be fine. We’re just going to pick up a video from my roommate who was a ghoul and sure he threatened to- Yeah, okay, fine, that does sound weird out loud.”

 

Kaneki’s expression read  _ see, I told you _ .

 

“Listen, who knows? Maybe he forgot about everything. He doesn’t seem like the guy who holds grudges. For all we know, we’re over exaggerating and there is literally nothing to worry about!”

  
  


________________________

  
  


Nishio did not forget everything, and he was abso _ lutely _ someone who held a grudge, Hide decided. Though, down deep, he always knew there was something off about Nishio.

 

Not only did Nishio remember everything that had happened the day before very clearly, but against Kaneki’s suggestion Hide did not knock on the door and  _ did _ interrupt a very intimate session between Nishio and a woman who was  _ sitting on his lap. _

 

Yeah, needless to say, if Nishio didn't want to kill him before then he sure did now.

 

Nishio, who was throwing daggers at Hide with his eyes.

 

“So?” Nishio’s low voice sounded so loud in the small dorm. “You're going to barge in and not even say why?”

 

Hide threw Nishio his most bashful look, his hand grabbing the back of his head. “Well! Actually! The Festival Committee guys are requesting last year's video for the 31st, would you happen to have that?”

 

Nishio angrily stared at Hide and his guest for a moment longer before his expression ironed itself out. Just like that, all the angry lines were gone from his face.

 

Hide wasn't buying it.

 

“Yeah, sure, I burned that on a DVD a while back. It  _ should  _ be on that back shelf over there- Ah.”

 

Hide and Kaneki turned from the back wall shelving to Nishio. “Ah?” Hide asked.

 

“I just realized it’s at my house.”

 

Kaneki was the one to speak up, to Hide’s surprise. “Wait, you have a house  _ and  _ you have a dorm? How can you afford- um, I’m sorry, that was...really rude of me…”

 

Nishio raised a lazy eyebrow. “That was really rude. But you’d be surprised what people will pay for to someone to code their shitty websites.”

 

Kaneki muttered a quiet  _ oh. _

 

Hide didn’t like the way this was playing out. “Awe man, your house? Can’t you bring it tomorrow, or-”

 

“Nagachika, do you want the DVD or not?” Nishio sounded exasperated. “It’s not like I don’t have plans, you know. I’m not your lackey and I had no reason to go there this week in the first place.”

 

He was good, Hide would give Nishio that. Everyone had signs that they weren’t saying what they felt, and Nishio was a progeny with hiding his. Hide never doubted his instincts, though, and they were screaming one word:  _ Danger _ .

 

“Aha! That’s true, of course.I don’t want any of us to make any extra trips for one video , and I honestly remember most of the video myself. I’ll just talk to the president of my club so no one has to stress out, no worries.”

 

Great, Nisho was back to staring at him like  _ that _ . Like the way a wolf will side eye a lamb on the other side of a fence.

 

Or more like a snake to a mouse who felt safe in the tall grass.

 

And in a split second it was gone again. “Whatever, Nagachika, it’s no skin off my back.”

 

“Okay, cool, we’ll be out of your hair in a second. I just gotta collect some things and you can get back to your beautiful solitude!” Hide was quickly gathering some necessary belongings in his backpack as he was talking. It was  _ time to go. _

 

Nishio grunted and turned his attention back to his computer. Hide gathered himself and Kaneki and walked out of the dorm as casually as possible, heading back to Kaneki's place at a brisk walk.

 

All things considered, the exchange went pretty well. Hide tried to not let the words  _ too well _ ring in his brain. Well, he'd deal with Nishio when to opportunity came around. Maybe he'd talk to old man Yoshimura about it. Touka said that he vouched for Hide, that had to mean something right?

 

“That guy… is really… was he always so… ?” Kaneki interrupted Hide’s train of thought once they'd reached the outskirts of the main campus.

 

“What, scary? Nishio? I guess so, but more so in the asshole kind of way before I knew what he was. We stayed in our own lanes, paid rent, it wasn't terrible _. _ ”  _ Until now _ , Hide thought. In fact, he still couldn't shake that something was unsolved.

 

“He had instant coffee all over the place,” Kaneki noted. “It's sort of a perfect cover, being a college student.”

 

“Yeah, it's true. You know he's eaten like, sandwiches and potato chips in front of me? He's really dedicated now that I think about it.” Hide continued the conversation to keep Kaneki calm, but he was personally becoming on edge.

 

Even now, though they were ways away from his dorm, where they left the looming threat, he felt the hairs on his neck stand upright. In fact, Hide and Kaneki were coming up on the old parking garage two blocks from Kaneki’s home. 

 

Hide read once that the human brain is wired to read signals subconsciously in people and the environment. Even if your consciousness is not aware of it, your subconscious will alert you if something seems off.

 

And, of course, something was off. Hide noticed it soon after; it was way too quiet. The street they were walking on was void of people besides themselves in that very moment. It was mid afternoon on a weekday. Anyone who would be passing through was probably at work, school, or at home.

 

They were almost past the abandoned garage, they could cut through the next alley to a more populated street. “Hey Kaneki, why don't we stop at the convenience store to get so-”

 

Hide never got to finish his sentence.

 

Pain flared like fire across his ribs and spine, pain like he'd never felt. His vision became spotty and all he heard was rushing water.

 

Breathing hurt. It even hurt to blink.

 

Hide barely registered that he was slouched on the ground against a concrete block deep inside the garage structure or that the screams he heard belonged to Kaneki.

 

In front of him, the cause of his predicament, Nishiki Nishio stalked toward him. His eyes were redder than a burning coal.

 

“What luck that you'd pass in front of this empty place, huh? I didn’t think I’d actually catch you two alone anywhere. But boy am I glad I decided to follow you.

 

“I think you owe me. See, I haven't eaten anything in  _ weeks _ and it's your damn fault my meal was taken from me yesterday. So, I think you should be a substitution. Doesn't that sound fair?” Nishio stood above Hide and he faintly heard a crack split the air, and the strong smell of iron. Something bright, and glowing in the dark garage  _ slithered  _ down and around Nishio’s leg.

 

It was his kagune. The brilliant aqua muscle had a hook at the end that Hide was sure wasn't used for fishing.  _ Not for fish anyway,  _ Hide thought humorlessly.

 

 _“Stop!_ Stop! Let him go or I'm telling the CCG everything! Everything about you!” Kaneki held out his phone, looking frantically at Nishio. Kaneki looked torn between getting too close and not close enough.

 

“Ah? Are you stupid? That's a double edged sword you're wielding. You're a ghoul too, idiot.” Nishio turned toward Kaneki, but didn't regard him as a threat. “Though you are seriously a freak with that one eye. What  _ are  _ you even, seriously?”

 

“I…” Kaneki faltered at hearing the word. He had used it himself that morning. “...I’m-! I'm serious! I'll call them right now if you don't leave!” 

 

Kaneki frantically started to dial a number on his phone. Hide wanted to yell at him but he was having trouble staying awake let alone trying to talk. He figured he probably had a pretty notable concussion.

 

“Put down the phone or I'll kill you too, freak. ” 

 

_ God, Kaneki, please, run, run, run  _ Hide repeated the mantra, pleading for his friend to save his own life. It was all for naught, when Nishio began to move away from Hide and toward Kaneki.

 

“Hey! What did I fucking say- What-”

 

With all his remaining focus, Hide managed to grab onto Nishio’s pant leg before he could get away. He held on with all the strength he had left in him.

 

This did nothing for Nishio’s temper. “Nagachika, you seriously  _ piss me off!” _

 

**_Bam._ **

 

Nishio freed his leg and kicked the side of Hide’s head like it was a soccer ball. Hide exhaled hard when it hit the unforgiving ground. His vision swam, nausea pooled up inside him, and his hair felt wet underneath his head.

 

This was it, Hide was going to die today. With all his cleverness he made one misstep and now he was going to die. What kind of lame ending was this?

 

Hide blinked his eyes to find that shining barb poised right above his eyes. He closed his eyes and resigned to his fate, hoping and praying that Kaneki would get away somehow.

 

Moments went by and Hide listened to the rushing in his ears. Moments went by and his face was still in tact. He didn’t know if he was losing his grasp on time due to his consciousness acting like it was on a see-saw, but he thought that he  _ should _ be dead by now.

 

Hide struggled to open his eyes to find that not only was Nishio and his glowing snake were gone from his vicinity, he was trying to face Kaneki who was crouched behind him. No, he was grabbing onto Nishio’s kagune.

 

The blurry vision of Kaneki had three crimson tails fanned out behind him, swaying left and right to balance him from Nishio’s efforts to knock him off. They surpassed Kaneki’s height and glowed with the same vibrancy of his lone, ghoulish iris.

 

He didn’t get to see Kaneki’s violent act to protect Hide, almost killing Nishio. He had no idea that Kaneki had to argue with voices inside of himself, tormenting him to eat his best friend after he refused. He missed Touka’s arrival right after, telling Kaneki he was lucky she just happened to be walking someone home in the area.

 

Hide had only one thought before he lost all consciousness.

  
Kaneki’s kagune was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hey everyone! Long time no chat! It's been a pretty eventful time for myself and my spouse which is why I haven't been able to update for a while. What with moving house and being sick at the SAME TIME. Anyhow. 
> 
> Along with our two shining boys we have introduced perspective from Touka and Yoriko! Who we will see more of later. I was sad that Ishida didn't do more with Yoriko when Hide and Kimi were such an integral part to their ghoul counterparts, so I plan to fit her into this story more.
> 
> Til next time! If you have time I always appreciate comments below!


End file.
